


Hogwart's Timetables

by Thornyrose13



Series: Harry in Slytherin [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifth year timetable, First year timetable, Fourth year timetable, Non-Story, Second year timetable, Seventh year Timetable, Sixth year timetable, Third year timetable, information, timetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13
Summary: Are you like me and do you really like to have your story check out?Here is my version of the timetables from Harry during the years. Feel free to use them for your story. I made them as canonical as possible, but by third year I chose to keep Gryffindor/Slytherin and Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw in the same classes.Have fun!
Series: Harry in Slytherin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. First year

### Gryffindor

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Flying**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**DADA**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Flying**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed  
  
### Slytherin

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Potions**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Potions**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Potions**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DADA**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Flying**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**DADA**

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Flying**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed  
  
  
  


### Ravenclaw

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Flying**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Flying**

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed  
  
### Hufflepuff

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Charms**

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Potions**

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Flying**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Flying**

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_

| 

_Free hour_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed


	2. Second year

### Gryffindor

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**DADA**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Charms**

| 

_Free period_  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

_Free period_  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed  
  
### Slytherin

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

_Free period_  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**DADA**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed  
  
### Ravenclaw

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Potions**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Potions**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Charms**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed  
  
### Hufflepuff

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Potions**

| 

_Free period_  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Charms**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**DADA**

| 

_Free period_  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed


	3. Third year

### Gryffindor/Slytherin

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed  
  
### Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Arithmancy**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

Bed


	4. Fourth year

### Gryffindor/Slytherin

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Charms**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**

| 

**Arithmancy**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed  
  
### Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

Bed


	5. Fifth year

### Gryffindor/Slytherin

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Potions**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**DADA**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed  
  
### Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

_Free period_  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_

| 

_Break_  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Charms**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Study of ancient Runes**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Divination**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**DADA**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Arithmancy**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**(Muggle) art**

| 

**Frog Choir,**

**(Muggle) Music** **,** **Orchestra**  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed


	6. Sixth year

### Gryffindor/Slytherin

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Alchemy**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Ancient studies**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Alchemy**

| 

**Ancient Runes**

**Divination**

| 

**Ancient studies**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**Apparation**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**Arithmancy**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

**Ancient Runes**

**Divination**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

**Apparation**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

**Arithmancy**

**Muggle studies**  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed  
  
### Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DADA**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Alchemy**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Ancient studies**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Alchemy**

| 

**Ancient Runes**

**Divination**

| 

**Ancient studies**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**Apparation**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

**Arithmancy**

**Muggle studies**

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

**Ancient Runes**

**Divination**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

**Apparation**

| 

**Care of Magical Creatures**

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Ghoul studies**

| 

**Arithmancy**

**Muggle studies**  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed


	7. Seventh year

### Gryffindor/Slytherin

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**DA**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**DA**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Transfigurations**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DA**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**DA**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Alchemy**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Ancient studies**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Alchemy**

| 

**Ancient Runes**

| 

**Ancient studies**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Divination**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Divination**

| 

**Ancient Runes**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed  
  
### Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**7:00-9:00 am**

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST

| 

BREAKFEST  
  
**9:00-10:00 am**

| 

**DA**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**10:00-11:00 am**

| 

**DA**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**Herbology**  
  
**11:00-11:15 am**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**11:15 am-12:15 pm**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DA**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**12:15-1:15 pm**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Transfigurations**

| 

**Charms**

| 

**DA**

| 

**Potions**  
  
**1:15-2:15 pm**

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_

| 

_LUNCH_  
  
**2:15-3:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Alchemy**

| 

**Herbology**

| 

**History of Magic**

| 

**Ancient studies**  
  
**3:15-4:15 pm**

| 

**Potions**

| 

**Alchemy**

| 

**Ancient Runes**

| 

**Ancient studies**

| 

**History of Magic**  
  
**4:15 – 4:30 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**4:30 – 5:30 pm**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Divination**

| 

**Arithmancy**

| 

**Divination**

| 

**Ancient Runes**  
  
**5:30 – 6:30 pm**

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_

| 

_Free period_  
  
**6:30 -8:00 pm**

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER

| 

DINNER  
  
**8:00 – 10:00 pm**

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break

| 

Break  
  
**10:00 pm – 5:00am**

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW

| 

CURFEW  
  
**12:00 – 1:00 am**

| 

Bed

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

**Astronomy**

| 

Bed

| 

Bed


End file.
